The Real World
by StarTrekAddicted
Summary: After Faith and Bosco have to respond to a 10-13 Faith has an encounter that changes her life forever
1. Chapter 1

So this is going to be a story that I've been meaning to write for a ong time now, it's a crossing over with Third Watch and another TV series that I'm not going to name right now (maybe in Chapter 3), but it'll be mainly Third Watch

I hope you like the first Chapter

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Es irrt der Mensch, so lang er strebt." _–Johann Wolfgang Goethe, Faust I_

„Ich bin der Geist, der stets verneint!

Und das mit Recht; denn alles, was entsteht,

Ist wert, dass es zugrunde geht;

Drum besser wär's, wenn nichts entstünde.

So ist denn alles, was ihr Sünde,

Zerstörung, kurz, das Böse nennt,

Mein eigentliches Element." _–Johann Wolfgang Goethe, Faust I_

___________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

It was freezing cold. Like always the heater in the car was broken at the most inconvenient time imaginable. Probably it would be fixed just that moment when the weather had decided that it was only October and not December.

"You think we would get a call or something, would keep us warm," Faith complained. Normally she was the one that put up with everything without a word, but today the cold made her cranky. And to make things even worse, Fred was angry with her. She had spend the entire night on the couch, because Fred had accused her of working too much and never having time for him or the kids. Nevertheless he was a better father since his accident than he had been before. He really took care of Emily and Charlie. But Yesterday she was so angry with him that she'd decided to sleep in the living room. Now her neck and back hurt like hell.

Bosco was surprisingly easy to work with that day, so her mood wasn't as bad as could be imagined. He'd only whined a bit when he again got the bad radio and since they'd stopped for food half an hour ago he was still eating some fries. The only thing she regretted was that no criminal of New York City had decided to do something stupid that would keep her from thinking about her family life.

"I don't know. I kinda like it. The cold I mean," her partner mumbled, his mouth full of half-chewed fries. She looked at him like he was insane. Which he was, probably.

"Are you kidding? My hands are frozen and they won't warm up until it's spring. You want to spend the next four months driving with a partner that can't hold a gun? And I can't even think about my feet, because they're so cold that I can't even feel them anymore."

"Yeah, I know. I saw a documentary on that once. About why women always have cold toes and fingers. Had something to do with concentrating the body heat. But seriously, I like the cold. I'd rather live in Alaska than in the Sahara. I mean I like the sun and all, but I don't like it when it's too hot. Makes chasing the bad guys more difficult. Maybe I should live somewhere cold and sunny."

He was making fun of her and she really didn't like that.

"You know what, Bosco? I thought you can fix cars. Why don't you try and fix the heater, huh? Would give you something to do so I don't have to listen to your crap right now. And anyway, I thought you liked the night. There isn't much sun at midnight."

"Well, I guess I'll have to find a place where it's cold and sunny and night."

She wondered, if he was making a joke or if he was serious. It looked like he really believed what he was saying. It was incredible how stupid he could be.

Fortunately they were interrupted by her radio. She grinned. Finally something to do and hopefully something like chasing a bank robber. Bosco was driving, so she would be the one to get to run after some criminal.

"Central to all units of the 55. 55-Edward has radioed a 10-13 at 78th and Lex. I repeat 10-13 at 78th and Lex. Shots fired, proceed with caution, multiple suspects."

She was immediately regretting her wish for a call. 55-Edward was the unit Gusler was assigned to, she hoped nothing had happened.

While she answered central, Bosco started the car and turned on the lights and sirens. A 10-13 was the second to worst thing to happen. Hearing people you know, people you work with cry for help or fight for their lives was excruciating. The worst thing was calling in a 10-13 yourself. She'd done it a few times and every time she was scared out of her wits. Not only for herself, but also for all her friends that she would drag into the mess with her. And, of course, for Bosco. He was always so irresponsible. He just ran towards the danger not caring that he could die. Often, she'd told him that he had to watch out for himself, but he always said she was overprotective and that everything was okay. He also told her that he absolutely trusted her in backing him up.

Only once had she failed him and she still regretted everything that had lead to her abandoning her partner and best friend, when he needed her most. Although he'd said it wasn't her fault she felt responsible and had sworn never to lie to him again about anything.

"Holy shit!" his words brought her back to reality.

She looked at what had prompted them and gasped. 55-Edward was standing in front of a shabby looking motel and was completely wrecked. There were bullet holes all over the car and it looked like they had come to a halt on top of some garbage cans that had been standing on the sidewalk. The worst was the front. The car had crashed through a glass wall and was finally stopped by the massive brick wall of the motel. Its hood looked like it had been crumbled. There was no sign of the officers that had formerly been sitting in the front seats that were now one big ball of leather and crumbled steel. There was no other RMP in sight so she concluded that they were the first ones on location. The shooters could still be on scene.

Just as she wanted to tell Bosco to stay in the car, shots were fired and the front window cracked. She ducked reaching over to drag Bosco down, but that wasn't necessary, he had reacted as fast as she had. More shots ringed in her ear and she could hear a car first screeching to a stop and then taking off loudly. Everything was silent.

"Faith, you okay?"

She raised her head to look at her friend and managed a nod, seeing that he was okay, too.

"You think they're gone?" he asked her.

"I don't know, but I hear sirens. The others must be on their way. Better we get a grip and look around."

He nodded and took his weapon from its holster, grapping it firmly in both hands. She copied his movement. Then she started to rise, the whole time ready to duck again. But there was no sound that made her suspicious. Finally, she could open the door and took cover behind it. Looking around she could see Bosco doing the same. The scene presented itself exactly like it had a minute ago, except that there was a bit more glass on the ground.

Before she could do anything besides glancing around 55-Charlie arrived, while Sully and Davis tried to simultaneously take cover and get a picture of the situation, she tried to think about what would be the next step. Clearly, they had to find Gusler and his partner Monaghan, but first they had to make sure that the shooters or the shooter was really gone. Before she had a chance to talk to the others, Bosco said:

"I'm gonna see where they are," and ran towards the damaged RMP. She should have known that he was gonna do something stupid, but she hadn't anticipated that it was something as stupid as running across a street when a shooter could still be in the vicinity. So she did the only thing that she could think of and followed him. Crouch-walking, she grabbed her gun firmer and tried to observe everything that was going on around her. When she reached the car, she gasped. Bosco, who was crouching beside her, was pale as a ghost. Ever since she had seen the unit she'd hoped that Gusler and Monaghan had miraculously escaped, however when she saw what had happened to them, she had a hard time not throwing up.

The whole front of the car ad been comprised into one compact square of metal and rubber. The only thing that wasn't artificial were the remains of the two officers that had been sitting in the front seats. She could discern Guslers brown hair in the area were the passenger seat normally was, but nothing else was visible between the seat and the mess in front of it. Monaghan looked even worse, because all she could see was an arm that was lying at such an odd angle that it must have been broken at least two times.

Bosco shifted beside her.

"I really hope that asshole, that did this is still here. I want to take him out personally."

"Bos, please. Be quiet. I don't think they're still here. After your little stunt we can safely assume that they were in the car we heard."

Although he still looked grim, he relaxed a bit. When she heard footsteps behind them, she tensed only to see that it was Davis, coming to see what had happened.

"Oh my God," were the only words she could hear him utter before he ran off again, hands pressed on his mouth.

She leaned against the side of the car and put away her weapon. Sighing, she closed her eyes and didn't open them until she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Bosco, telling her that the paramedics had arrived and she needed to talk to the witnesses. As usual, nobody had seen nothing and so they were on their way to the house not half an hour after they had gotten the call. While Faith ignored Bosco's rambling about the 1000 and one ways he would kill that bastard she tried not to think about the two cops. Of course the attempt was futile and so she spend the entire drive thinking about what she knew of her colleagues, although she knew that it was only making her unhappier.

Filling out the paperwork helped a bit and after they had finished, or rather she had finished, her partner had excused himself again, Swersky called for everybody to attend a meeting on what had happened.

After about half the shift had arrived he began.

"As you all have heard or maybe seen, Officers Monaghan and Gusler were killed in a car accident that occurred after they were shot several times. According to witnesses a dark car dropped off two men with automatics, that started shooting at the unit and were picked up by the same car after the accident and after shooting at 55-David. Luckily neither Officer Boscorelli, nor Officer Yokas were injured."

Faith didn't feel lucky at all after what she'd seen an hour ago and looking at Bosco, she knew he was feeling the same.

"The statements weren't conclusive," Swersky continued, "so all we know right now is that we're looking for a dark Mercedes and two guys, athletic, both about 1.8m carrying automatic guns. I know that this is close to nothing, but we're trying to find out more. So keep your eyes open and don't do anything stupid."

Chattering, the cops left the room and only Faith remained behind to ask Swersky if someone had called Guslers mom. The lieutenant told her that everything was taken care of and she left to join Bosco in the car. Without a word he drove down the streets.

Half an hour after they had left he pulled up to the curb and leaned back.

"You okay? I mean, you knew Gusler better than I did. I hated him when I had to take him with me on patrol, you know when you were out sick. But you liked him, right?"

"I just keep thinking about him, you know. This is the first time someone I really knew died in the line of duty and it feels so different to what I feel when someone dies that I knew nothing of besides the name. He was a nice guy. A bit shy maybe," she laughed, remembering how she'd tried to convince him not to call her ma'am.

"You think they'll hold the funeral at a time, when we don't have to work?" Bosco asked.

"I think so. Normally they do right? I'll go anyway. Maybe I'll take a day off. You'll be there, too, right? Even if you hated him. He deserves it. And so does Monaghan."

"Of course I'll be there. But I'll also see to it that the guy who did this gets what he deserves."

She nodded. It was so typical of Bosco to have revenge in mind. Hell, she even wanted to get that guy.

At last it seemed like the criminal genius of New York had been awakened and they were kept busy for the rest of the shift.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you like it, please review

And feel free to correct any mistakes


	2. Chapter 2

"Es hört doch jeder nur, was er versteht."_ -Johann Wolfgang von Goethe  
_

__________________________________________________________________________________________

The next three days passed and nothing unusual happened. Swersky told them in Roll Call about the progress the detectives were making regarding the accident 55-Edward was involved with, which was essentially non-existing and she attended Guslers and Monaghan funeral. It was a good service, not too pompous and it seemed like the whole precinct was there. Her problem with Fred wasn't solved, but at least she could sleep in her bed again. She kept an eye on his behavior around the children and realized that he was a loving and responsible father, something she'd never expected to see happening.

It was only on the forth day that something happened.

She was talking to Davis before roll call stated and Bosco was late, again. Luckily he ran into the room just before Swersky came through the door and only received a frown from the lieutenant.

"I gotta tell you something that you won't believe. Later…" Bosco added as Swersky cleared his throat.

"There was another shooting yesterday," lieu began, "but not in our precinct. A foot patrol of the 53 was attacked at about 5pm by two men matching our description. Again they were dropped of and picked up by a dark Mercedes. There are no additional descriptions available, but apparently the suspects left a note saying they were at war with the police. This may remind some of you of a case a few years ago, but I can assure you that this is a lot more serious. The suspects are well armed and more informed tha the guy a few years ago. So please keep your eyes open. Oh and the two officers of the 53 were not killed, but are both in critical condition. I'll tell you more as I get more information. It was decided to put a task force in charge of the situation, so anything you know you'll have to tell them."

"I don't know about you guys, but I really didn't need any more incentive to hunt down that asshole. We need to get him, fast," Davis said as they went to get their radios.

"Yeah, right? Being a police officer makes you the prime target of a madman, that's what it's come to. There used to be a time when being in the force made you less obvious a target," Sully added before he and Davis left to get their car.

Faith wondered that her partner had not spoken once since roll call started, but now he complained about the radio he got and she was calmed by his reaction.

On their way to the car she asked Bosco:

"You wanted to tell me something?"

"Yeah, you won't believe what my mom did yesterday," he began, "remember that I told you about that chick Kathryn yesterday?"

She nodded: "The one from the fitness club?"

"That's her. Well, we went on a drink together to a bar and then I drove her to my apartment. And just as we were getting it on, you know, I hear someone knocking at the door, but I ignore it and it stopped after a minute or so…"

Faith grinned. She had a suspicion to what might come next.

"An the next thing is that my loving mother stands in my bedroom door."

Now she really had to laugh. It was just too funny imagining Rose Boscorelli standing in her partner's bedroom when he was there with a girl.

"You mean you were caught in the act by your mom? That's so….so…"

But she couldn't find a word do describe it, because she was laughing so hard.

"Don't laugh it's not funny," he said, but she could see that he was fighting a smile. It was too ridiculous to be serious.

"Well, as you can imagine Kathryn was a bit cranky and left. Naturally not without telling me not to call her ever again. It was so embarrassing! And then I find my mum cleaning my kitchen as if nothing happened, and when I ask her what she's doing there she says that she came to check on me and used her key when I didn't open the door. So I was in a really bad mood anyways, even before she told me that she was glad Kathryn had left, because it was time for me to settle down and that girl didn't look like she was the right one for that. Can you imagine that?"

"Yes, Bos, I can. I'm a mother, too you know. She's just worried."

"Worried," he shouted," worried? That doesn't give her the right to judge which girl I'm dating."

"You call that dating? Bosco, you met her two times while you were training. So please don't tell me you'd any serious intentions."

"Maybe," he replied, but his smile betrayed his words.

"So what do you think? About settling down I mean?" Faith asked curiously. She didn't think he had had a girlfriend for more than a month since Nicole, so the idea of Bosco settling down seemed really strange to her.

"I don't know, really," he confessed, "I haven't found the right one, yet. And when I do, how do I know it's her? It's just easier the way it is, and anyway my mom has no right to tell me something like that…"

Faith tried to get more out of him, but all he could do was talking about his mother's insensitivity, so she left it alone. She could try again tomorrow. Or better in four days, because she was the next three days off duty.

The whole day, Faith and Bosco watched out for some clue that could lead them to the killer, but nothing extraordinary happened. They arrested three drug dealers, talked one jumper out of jumping, broke up four fights and took a report on one rape victim. The last case was the worst, because the victim was only 14 years old, and Faith was really depressed when they ended their shift. At 11.30 everyone of the third watch had left the precinct house, only Bosco and Faith were left. The paperwork had taken some time, but now they stepped outside into the cold. Faith headed towards the train station, wondering if Fred would still be up, waiting for her. She'd prefer him sleeping already. She stopped when Bosco called out for her:

"You want a lift? It's too cold to take the train," he offered, gesturing at his car. She thought about it, but she didn't really want to ride home with him. He'd taken her home a lot these past few days and Fred was really getting on her nerves with his suspicions.

So she decided against it.

"No, I'll take the train. It's not that cold. But thanks anyway"

He looked disappointed, but shrugged and waved her goodbye.

"Okay, see you in four days, then."

She watched him getting into the car and waved as he drove off. She continued on her way to the station.

He was really a nice guy, ever since Faith'd accused him of being useless, after Fred's heart attack. She didn't know how often she'd apologized for that, but every time she did, he made it sound like he didn't care and continued to hold open doors for her, offered her a ride and paid their lunch. She had the feeling he was trying to show her that he wasn't useless. Maybe he was trying to do something good. And she appreciated it. He'd finally grown up. Well, maybe not entirely. If he was a four year old one year ago, he was now a 16 year old.

She was so deep in thoughts about him and how he'd changed since she first met him, that she didn't realize she'd walked too far already and was way past the station.

Faith stopped abruptly when she heard a scream. Looking around she became aware of the neighborhood. It was not in the precinct anymore, so she didn't know much about it, but what she knew was very disturbing and the scream confirmed her worst fears. She briefly considered turning around and running away, but then she decided against it. She was a cop for god's sake. She drew her gun and proceeded along the street, towards the alley where she thought the scream had come from.

Fait slowed as she drew nearer and leaned with her back against the wall. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. Maybe she should've opted for running, but now it was too late, because she heard some odd noises. Like someone was tearing at metal. And then it was silent. She took a deep breath, wishing her partner was there to back her up, and glanced around the corner.

There were two people. One was lying on the ground and didn't move, the other was standing above the man. That was all she could discern in the split second she looked around the corner, before she withdrew her head.

What was she going to do, she couldn't leave and call someone and her cell was sitting on the dining table at home. So her only option was to confront the guy all by herself.

Faith leaned round the corner, stared at the man and froze.

There was something odd about him. He was undoubtedly the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen. And creature was the right word for it. He seemed not human, his eyes staring at her intently, like a panther stares at his prey. More animal than man…

And then he parted his lips and snarled at her. Then things kinda became blurry. Like she was dreaming and she could only run in slow motion. Or the monster ran too fast. All she could see was a blur and then feel the impact of a body that tore her to the ground.

Faith's head hit the stone hard and her vision darkened.

The last thing she saw before she blacked out were the teeth, oddly pointed teeth, and the grey eyes of the predator.

Her brain surprised her with a trace of compassion, when she saw blood trickling from a wound on his forehead, but then her head was yanked to the side, the teeth disappeared and she felt a sharp pain in her neck.

Her brain shut down and everything went black.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you like it. Maybe you can guess by now what kind of story this is gonna be, if not I won't tell you right now.

Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so here is chapter 3. It's very Faith centered, but I'll get back to Bosco in the next one.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

__________________________________________________________________________________________

_"Es gibt viele Menschen, die sich einbilden, was sie erfahren, verstünden sie auch." - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe  
_

She was dying.

Faith had no doubt as to that fact. She wasn't in pain anymore. That's what dying is supposed to be like, isn't it? No pain, no sorrow. Just happiness. And she was feeling great. She'd never felt like this before. The closest feeling was maybe the state of awareness you experience while having an adrenaline rush or after taking drugs. Maybe she was high, she thought amused. After a life of fighting against drug dealers, she had to die high.

But then again that was impossible. She hadn't taken drugs. And now that she was thinking about it, she was strangely hungry. Hungry and dead? Faith thought it to be a kinda weird concept.

She decided to try and open her eyes. If it worked she was not dead, if it did not work she was going to start looking for heaven.

First she tried to remember what to do, when raising an eyelid, but before she could think about it, her eyes opened and the glaring light blinded her.

Okay, so she was not dead.

Next she wanted to find out if she could move her arm, however there was something strange about her surroundings. She was in the alley where the guy had attacked her, it had been relatively silent there, for New York anyway, and now there was a cacophony of sounds. Cars, honking, sirens, people screaming, she could even make out water rolling in waves onto the beach. This couldn't really be, unless she'd been moved, so she sat up not even realizing that she hadn't even been sure if she was alive half a minute ago.

She was definitely where she thought she would be, but still the noise was too irritating to be so far off.

Faith got to her feet ever so lightly. She was astounded as to her speed and agility. It was not the fact that she expected to be hurting after the attack, but she felt stronger than ever.

She now seriously doubted her sanity. And things didn't get better when she saw the red spot on the ground exactly where her head had lain a few seconds ago. It smelled like blood, but it had two different flavors. One had a kinda muddy scent, it smelled a bit like a rotting body, the other was sweet and smelled delicious.

She caught herself thinking about how it would feel if she tasted that on her tongue. Immediately she knew that this was an absolutely disgusting image, that she should not think about blood in this way, hell, she wasn't even supposed to smell blood like that.

She brushed her hand through her hair and noticed something even stranger. When she looked at her hand she couldn't make out the faint scar that always reminded her of the accident in a diner.

She and Bosco had responded to a call and had arrived only to find dead people and a very shaken waitress. She'd slipped and cut her finger on some broken glass. It was the day before Fred won the truck and she realized that he was not the man she'd fallen in love with. And it was the day before Bosco had stared at her outfit and said she looked sexy, she remembered with a smile.

But now the scar was gone. Maybe she was not dead, but dreaming, she thought, but was interrupted by the sound of approaching steps. Instinctively she spun around and looked straight down the barrel of a gun.

"Ma'am, please follow me," a deep voice said.

Faith squinted, because the light was blinding her, but all she could discern was the man's form and the two other guys standing behind him. She thought about what to do. Playing for time seemed the best option now. Maybe she could distract him and reach for her own weapon.

"Look, I'm a police officer. It would be better if you'd just let me go. My colleagues will find me eventually and that will cause you a lotta trouble," she pacified her opponent, hands raised just like she'd learned in the Academy, but all the response she got was a snarl and a remark she didn't quite understand:

"Great, a cop. I'm gonna kill that bastard who did this. Now it's even more complicated."

What the hell did he mean by this? Who did what exactly? Faith decided she would worry about that later, now she looked for her bag and her gun as unsuspiciously as possible, but without any success.

"Your gun is over here, ma'am. It won't do you any good. Please follow me and I will take you to someone who will explain everything to you," the voice pressed on.

Explain what exactly? She didn't know what he was talking about, but she got the feeling that the silhouette was serious. Maybe it was better to follow him and find out more. She hesitated.

"Please, Officer," he pleaded now. "I don't want to shoot you, but if you do not follow us, we will have to terminate you. There is too much staked on your coming with us."

Faith didn't have any other alternative than to follow him and get in the black SUV. Before the door shut she managed to glance at a white transporter with the inscription "The Cleaner. Houses, gardens, streets. We do it all."

Weird, she thought. What kind of company would clean streets?

As soon as they drove away from the curb, her opponent lowered his gun and stowed it in a box beside him. Faith briefly considered making a run for it; however she was surprised when he addressed her:

"By the way, I'm Karl Eldran. I'm sorry that I had to force you to come with us, but it is really important that we get you off the street right now, Officer. What's your name anyway?

Faith was not as afraid as she thought she should be. Last time she was the hostage, she was scared to death, but maybe that had to do with the fact that Emily was with her then. And she wanted to find out more about this Karl.

"I'm Officer Faith Yokas." She stressed the word "Officer" just to remind him that she was a cop. "I'm with the 55th precinct. Why have you kidnapped me? What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you, but we're taking you to someone who can, so if you would please be patient for a few minutes more. I understand that you'r probably hungry right now, but Mr. Kostan will explain everything to you." And then he added under his breath: "At least I hope so."

They were now in some upscale neighborhood of New York. Faith had only seen these kinds of houses in magazines and she'd never been in one. Whoever this Mr. Kostan was, he was certainly rich. Maybe a drug dealer.

And regarding what Karl had said, she really was hungry, it was like she hadn't eaten in days. Faith thought about it and it came to her mind that he'd said that it was important to get her off the streets. She looked at her watch. It was now 00:30 so she'd eaten 4 hours ago. There was no way in hell she could be as hungry as a lion after a month without any antelope.

Faith was about to ask Karl where he got the idea of her being hungry, when the car suddenly stopped in front of a red brick house with a black front door and white window frames.

"Officer Yokas? Please don't do anything stupid," Karl warned her before opening the door. "I can assure you one way or the other you will speak to Mr. Kostan. There is nothing you have to fear."

Faith considered her alternatives briefly, but the urge to find out more was too great, so she nodded and followed Karl up the steps to the door. The two other guys followed her, ready to catch her if she tried to escape.

Karl knocked and a minute later a short black woman opened the door.

"Hello Paula. I need to speak to Mr. Kostan. It's important," he added when the woman, Paula apparently, shook her head.

When she made no move to let them in, Karl forced his way through the door, shutting it behind him.

Perfect, Faith thought. She hoped whatever the two where talking about would be solved fast. She was really hungry and if they didn't hurry up she was going to fight her way to the next diner.

Karl was now gesturing wildly at Paula and finally she seemed to agree to whatever he wanted and opened the door.

"Mrs. Yokas, please, come in. I will see to it that Mr. Kostan will receive you," she said warmly. Almost pitiful. Faith wondered why that was, but followed her.

"It's Paula, right?" she asked, "could I have a sandwich or something? I'm quite hungry."

Paula shot an uneasy glance at Karl, but then nodded and hurried away.

"You wait here while I look for Mr. Kostan and tell him about you…" Karl started, but Faith interrupted. What the hell was he thinking? She was not going to wait any longer.

"I won't wait. I'll go with you now. I've got to get home. My husband's waiting for me at home. And I'm damned hungry. So either both you and I go see this Mr. Kostan of yours now, or I'm leaving to get a nice midnight snack."

"Mrs. Yokas, please, will you listen to what I'm saying? It is very important that you talk to Mr. Kostan, but I have to ask him first, if he is willing to do it. And he can get really annoyed. You have two alternatives: I'm going in and you wait here patiently and I promise I'll be back in two minutes, or I'm going in and John and Gary will prevent you from leaving. By force if necessary."

Five minutes later Karl opened the expensive mahogany door and waved at Faith to come in.

She didn't know exactly why she did as she was told, because she had been kidnapped by this guy for god's sake, but she felt that it was important for her to talk to this Kostan guy. It was a weird feeling, being drawn to a criminal to have a nice chat.

The room she entered was filled with furniture that screamed "expensive". The sideboard the sofa, the chairs and table, every single thing was probably worth more than her whole apartment. On the recliner said a young man who looked like he was annoyed like hell. As she entered he got up and sniffed before shaking hands with her.

"Officer Faith Yokas, I presume. My name is Josef Kostan. Please sit down," he said pointing at a chair. Faith sat down and saw that Karl was leaving the room.

"Where's he going?" she asked. Karl seemed like he was reasonable. Maybe she could talk him into releasing her, but the man now sitting across from her didn't appear like you could talk him into anything.

"He has to get back to work. I am now in charge of you. As much as that annoys me, I have to fill you in on your new life. I…,"

"What do you mean, new life?" Faith interrupted, "My life's fine as it is. I'm a cop and if you don't want any other cops to come looking for me I suggest that you release me now."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. It has been my experience that newbies tend to be severely pissed so I don't want you to attack me or something. Just keep cool."

Faith was confused. Why would she attack him, he didn't even smell good. All she wanted right now was something to eat. And get away from here. But before she had time to tell Josef Kostan exactly what she would do to him, he rose.

"I hate to be the one to break it to you, but your life, as you know it, is over."

He paused.

"You've been turned."

Now he was really going nuts. Turned? What kind of joke was this? Maybe Bosco had put them up to this and was sitting right outside laughing up his sleeve. But the words that followed made Faith's head spin, because she immediately knew they were the truth.

"You're a vampire."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Tata! now you know it. for all who don't Josef Kostan is the cool vampire from Moonlight. that wonderful series that got cancelled after the first season.

This story will center around the guys from the 55 it's just that I used the vampire background from Moonlight

Please review!


End file.
